


A Bitter Prize

by dark_kalika



Series: Hungry Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Not Happy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is desperate, Underage Sex, Unkar Plutt is a terrible person, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kalika/pseuds/dark_kalika
Summary: Rey has not eaten in nearly five days.  She ran out of water yesterday.  She has not found anything of worth in the wrecks in over a week.  She is fourteen and more desperate than she has ever been.She goes to Unkar Plutt willing to do whatever it takes to get a few portions.
Relationships: Unkar Plutt/Rey
Series: Hungry Rey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you read the warnings. Rey is underage. There is *extreme* dubious consent in this fic. Turn back now if that's going to be an issue. Don't say you weren't warned.

  
  
  


Rey has not eaten in nearly five days. She ran out of water yesterday. She has not found anything of worth in the wrecks in over a week. 

She is fourteen and more desperate than she has ever been.

She slips under the wire fence, sneaks past the thugs patrolling the ships in the junkyard. Rey doesn’t want anyone to know she’s here, what she’s about to do. 

She creeps up to the back door of the hut that is attached to the main stall and knocks three times.

A few seconds later, a scowling Unkar Plutt yanks the door open.

He glares down at her. “What?”

Rey just stands there, miserable and pathetic. She doesn’t know what to say. She tried to make herself look pretty before coming here. There was nothing to be done about her clothes, but she had left her hair down and had cleaned her skin as best she could. She has no idea if the result would be pleasing to a Crolute though. 

Luckily – or unluckily - her stomach gurgles loudly, saving her having to explain, and she flushes with humiliation, folding her arms over her starving belly.

Unkar sneers at her. “Go eat, you desert rat.” He starts to shut the door on her.

“I don’t have any food,” she says softly.

“I don’t do advances,” he pointedly reminds her. But she can already see the wheels turning in his mind.

“I know that.” She focuses on his feet. Apparently Unkar doesn’t wear shoes in his own house. “I’ll do any… I just want some portions.”

.

Unkar considers the scrawny human on his doorstep. He has no softness for Rey. At best, she’s useful to him, though she hasn’t brought him anything lately. Well, if she’s not going to be useful to him, she might as well be enjoyable. 

He steps aside.

He watches as she hesitantly steps over the threshold, looking around his one-roomed house. It’s been a long time since she was last in here, he supposes.

He walks over to the table where he was counting portions before she knocked.

“So,” he says, counting out five portions. “Just how hungry are you, girl?”

Her eyes widen and she walks over him.

.

It has been a long time since Rey has seen _full_ portions. Normally it’s only half or quarter portions. Her mouth waters at the prospect of food. She reaches out and her fingers brush over the protective plastic longingly. She looks up at his ugly face.

“What do I have to do?” she whispers.

“Take off your clothes.”

Trembling, she pulls off her top, and after kicking off her shoes, she wriggles out of her pants. He grunts, indicating that she should continue, and struggling to keep her face blank, she pulls off her underwear. She’s still flat chested so there’s no need of a breastband yet.

She shivers, her nipples peaking in the cooled air, and she tries to cover herself with her spindly arms.

Unkar walks around her, looking her over. “Growing into a pretty little thing, aren’t you, girl?”

Sadly, it’s the closest thing Rey has ever gotten to a compliment. 

Without warning, he parts her legs and shoves one of his pudgy fingers into her young cunt.

Rey cries out, her body going stiff in shock. She looks up at him, stunned as he hums thoughtfully.

“Might be worth it,” he muses. He leans down and runs his tongue up her neck, nuzzles behind her ear. “You’re a tight little virgin, aren’t you Rey?”

Rey wants to throw up. 

“Aren’t you?”

She realises he expects an answer. In a faint whisper, she says, “Yes, Unkar.”

He chuckles and pushes another fat finger into her and begins to move them around a little. She grimaces. 

At night, in her lonely AT-AT, she’s touched herself, made herself come, and it was alright.

This doesn’t hurt exactly, but it’s not really pleasurable like when she was alone either. Just sort of uncomfortable. She tries to relax. She’s heard the bawdy jokes – people enjoy sex. Perhaps she can make herself enjoy this and it won’t be so bad.

Besides, she might get lucky. This might be all his species is capable of doing with a human. She has no idea what genitalia a Crolute has. 

She glances at his other hand and hopes he just keeps it at two fingers – she doesn’t think she can possibly fit any more than that in her. He moves the two in her even faster, scissoring them a little, opening her up. 

Her body begins to respond, her juices drip down her leg, covering his fat pale fingers. She rocks a little on her heels. Rey thinks of the promised portions.

With his free hand, he undoes his pants and pushes them off, letting them pool around his flipper-like feet. Then he grabs her hand and places it on his erect cock.

“Oh!” Rey stares wide-eyed - she has never seen a cock before, not even a human one, so a Crolute one seems utterly monstrous. She can’t even wrap her hand around the thick column of muscle. It’s covered in odd little bumps.

_I guess we are sort of compatible_ , she thinks distantly.

Hesitantly, she moves her hand up and down, not sure if she’s doing it right, but Unkar doesn’t object, so Rey figures she’s doing it right. It’s hot and heavy in her small hand and thick precum begins to leak from the red head, smearing between her fingers. 

He pushes three fat fingers back into her, and she grunts. She’s stretched wide. It’s distracting, making it harder to jerk him off, but she doesn’t dare stop until he pulls his hand away with a loud squelching noise.

“That should do,” he decides. “Get on the bench, girl.”

Rey sits on the bench amid the scavenged bits of scrap, watching him, her heart pounding in fear. She has no idea what he might want her to do – only that she doesn’t want to do it, but has no real choice. Unkar has no pity and all the power.

He wrangles her into a position that suits his bulk, her ankles on his shoulders, and tells Rey to prop herself on her elbows. “I want you to watch,” he says, rubbing his big cock along her wet slit.

Unkar begins to push his thick cock into her. Rey cries out as he forces his way in, the bulbous head the size of her fist, her small body straining to accommodate the huge alien girth of him. 

He grips her thighs, holding her in place as she tries to pull away. 

“I can’t,” she gasps, trying to push him away. Rey feels like she’s being impaled. 

He slaps her. “You will if you want those portions,” he growls and pushes his cock in deeper. He pushes and pushes and pushes. 

Her body strains around him and she screams, her back arching in pain.

He slaps her again, irritated by her noise. “Shut up,” he snaps. “Stupid girl.”

_Breathe_ , Rey tells herself. _Breathe_. _Breathe_. Tears trickle from her eyes. _Breathe_.

Unkar bottoms out. “I knew you could take me.”

Rey looks down between her legs, and sure enough, Unkar is fully inside her. Tears roll down her cheeks. “It’s too much,” she whimpers.

He laughs and slips out part way and thrusts back in. Rey cries out wordlessly, doubling over.

“You’ll get used to it.”

.

The human girl is almost too small to take his Crolute length fully, but he’s opened her up just enough to take his girth, so when he begins to thrust, Unkar enjoys himself well enough. At least the silly little thing stopped screaming. 

He takes his time, no need to rush, and he does enjoy watching her little face as she watches the huge cock slide in and out of her. He likes it a bit rough. She grunts as he slams into her, her whole body shaking, but he holds close so she can’t twist away.

.

Rey is transfixed by the cock thrusting into her. It doesn’t seem real that her body can fit something that huge. It still hurts, but her body seems to have adjusted to his size. 

He slides in and out, his cock shiny with her wetness. The bumps on his cock brush against her inner walls and send a shiver up her spine.

She feels numb. _I am nothing_ , she thinks. _No-one_. _Nowhere_.

The sound of their flesh smacking together fills the air, joined by Unkar's loud grunts and Rey's soft moans and sniffles.

“Tight little slut, aren’t you?”

When she doesn’t reply, he yanks on her hair, warningly.

“Yes,” she whimpers, refusing to look at him.

He laughs, pounding into her harder, lifting her ass a little so he can angle in deeper. Sweat trickles down her brow.

.

Unkar watches her flushed face and slows. He decides to make things interesting. Keeping his cock inside her, he begins to draw circles her clit. Rey's eyes go wide and her body jerks slightly in reaction. He smirks. 

_Yes_ , he thinks. Now she’ll _really_ beg him. 

Within minutes, he has her writhing, gasping, and staring up at him pleading eyes. 

He can feel her getting tighter and tighter around his dick like the little slut that she is.

“Do you want me to let you cum?” he asks, his fingers easing off her.

.

Rey moans, biting her lip. She has never hated anymore more than she hates Unkar Plutt right now. She hates that he can do this to her. Where there was nothing but pain, there is now a building pressure that promises pleasure. And Unkar controls it just as he does the portions.

The pressure is too much. She needs to cum.

“Yes,” she gasps, her fingers and toes curling in.

“Yes what?” He holds her by the back of the neck, making her look down at the spot where their bodies are joined. He continues to brush his fingers against her swollen clit.

“Let me cum,” she mewls, pathetic in a new sort of desperation. “Please, Unkar.”

He begins to thrust slowly and the movement sends her over the edge. Rey screams in pleasure, appalled that he can make her feel this. 

His hand drops away, no longer interested in toying with her that he’s made her beg.

He grabs her shoulders and fucks her so hard that her head snaps back and forth. “You’re a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Rey wants to weep. “I’m a slut.” 

Unkar lets out a mighty cry and gives a final fierce thrust. His hands grip Rey's shoulders tightly, breathing heavily as the monstrous cock spurts inside her, throbbing as it fills her with hot, slimy cum. 

He slumps over her, and his bulk makes it hard for her to breathe, but she doesn’t dare try to push him off. She just stares over his shoulder.

He pulls out of her and then shoves his fingers deep into her cunt again. Rey yelps in surprise and pain.

He then sticks his cum covered fingers into her mouth, forcing them deep into her throat.

.

“Suck,” he orders, smiling nastily at her. One last humiliation. Just because he can. Tears trickle down her cheeks, but she obediently sucks on his fingers, licking them clean.

He laughs at her.

Finally, he’s done with her.

.

Unkar picks up the five promised portions and throws them at her. “Get out.”

Silently, Rey gets off the table on legs that can barely keep her upright. She dresses as quickly as possible, ignoring the wetness dribbling down her legs. She is painfully aware of Unkar's eyes on her and of her silent sobs.

She says nothing as she flees into the night with her bitter prize.

.

From the doorway, Unkar watches Rey go, smirking to himself.

She’ll be back. They always come back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Unkar Plutt offers Rey extra portions in exchange for sex, Rey can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. This chapter has anal sex, so if this is not your thing, kindly hit the back button now.

Unkar is horny. And he knows exactly what to do about it as young Rey approaches with some rather meager finds.

“A quarter portion,” he tells her and her jaw tightens angrily, but she nods, having no choice but to accept, just like everyone around here does.

As he pushes the food through, he holds it. “If you want some more,” he says quietly, low enough for only her to hear, “come around tonight. Late.”

She stares at him, wide-eyed at his offer. He lets go of the quarter portion, watches her slowly walk away.

_Yes_ , he thinks. _She’ll be back tonight._

.

Rey hates herself for knocking on Unkar's door, but she cannot pass up portions. It wasn’t that bad last time. At least, that’s what she’s tried to convince herself.

He opens the door, a wide smirk on his face. “Come in, girl.”

She enters, her head bowed. She wrings her hands nervously. “Do you… want the same as last time?”

“Take your clothes off.”

She strips hurriedly and he takes off his pants too, quickly working his cock into an erection. Rey swallows. She hasn’t forgotten how big it was.

“Bend over the bench.”

Obediently, Rey bends over, elbows on the bench, relieved she doesn’t have to look at him. Then she feels the tip of the huge cock prodding at her entrance as his hands grip her waist. She takes a deep breath and spreads her legs, giving him better access.

.

He thrusts into her in a single motion and Rey cries out. He hums in approval at how tight she is. It’s nice to know that he’s the only one she’s been with. How he all but rules her world.

He stays still, buried within her. He leans over her to whisper in her ear. “Make yourself cum.”

.

Rey reaches down between her legs and rubs her fingers over her clit. She feels full – she _is_ full of Unkar – her legs trembling with the effort. She rubs harder, feeling the pressure build, her cunt tightening around him.

“Ah, good girl,” he says, massaging her lower back. “Keep going.”

“Uh,” she pants, her face flushing as her orgasm gets closer. “Uh!”

She rubs harder, her fingers occasionally slipping in her franticness and brushing against the thick cock in her vagina. She is so close.

.

Unkar shifts his cock slightly and Rey moans, her fingers working her clit furiously. Harder and harder. 

Then her cunt contracts around him, and she’s crying out, over and over.

And he begins to thrust.

.

Unkar doesn’t give her a moment to recover from her orgasm. Rey is gasping, her oversensitive body twitching as he pounds into her, filling her completely. She wants to beg him to stop, to give her a minute, but she knows that would be pointless.

Instead, all she can do is buck madly, ride out the orgasms that grip her again and again, leaving her dazed and almost senseless.

Then he sticks a wet finger in her ass. Rey cries out at the unexpected intrusion, her body stiffening, in shock and pain.

“Unkar!” she moans, her face twisting as she struggles, knowing she has no choice but to submit to whatever he wants to do her. 

.

He leans over, his bulk making it hard for her to breathe. “You’re going to take my cock up your ass girl, so I suggest you start enjoying it.” 

Her head snaps around. He relishes the look of shock and fear on her face. “Wait.”

He presses his finger in deeper, and sweat drips down her face. He continues to thrust lazily in her cunt.

He manages to shove another lube covered finger into her ass, though it’s an extremely tight fit. Rey's face is screwed up in pain as he stretches her.

.

Rey whimpers when his cock slips out of her and his fingers withdraw. Both of his hands grip her shoulders firmly, forbidding escape.

She feels his cock slide along the crack of her ass and then the tip is prodding her anus. 

Despite his effort to prepare her, she feels split apart when he thrusts into her. She screams into her arm, trying to muffle the noise.

.

The girl is deliciously snug around him. He pulls her down by her shoulders, trying to get in deeper, grunting in pleasure. She’s squeezing so tight, but he’s a Crolute. He won’t cum until he wants to.

He slowly withdraws a little and pushes back in. Oh yes. So tight.

“You,” he growls, “are a filthy little slut.”

.

At his words, Rey takes a deep breath and forces herself to relax. There are portions at stake. It’s possible for her to enjoy this. She takes another steadying breath.

Unkar's thrusts begin to speed up as her body loosens up. He laughs. “Oh, yes, quite the slut.”

Rey shuts her eyes. Having Unkar in her ass is definitely a different feeling than in her cunt, but as his movements become smoother, finding a rhythm, it’s not entirely unpleasant.

.

He pounds into her ass, the girl moaning as she takes his cock. Then he feels her shuddering and he wants to laugh. She cumming. Cumming from his cock in her ass.

He yanks on her hair, watching her face as she groans loudly, bucking on his cock, but unable to do anything more than orgasm over and over as he relentlessly thrusts into her.

Her eyes are pleading, begging for mercy, but he is enjoying her shrieks far too much to stop.

.

Rey does not know how much more she can take. The cock in her ass keeps thrusting into her, she feels numb and sore.

“Unkar,” she moans, finally begging him. “Please. I can’t.”

“Finger yourself,” he replies.

Reaching down between her legs, Rey puts two fingers in her cunt, curling them to find that sensitive spot. It’s difficult with Unkar's furious thrusting in her ass, but she manages. She shuts her eyes, focusing on her cunt.

She’s just bringing herself to orgasm when she hears Unkar grunting loudly behind her. 

.

He comes at the same time as her, flooding her tight little ass with his cum. She moans weakly, too exhausted to make more noise than that. 

He keeps his cock in her while he goes soft and then pulls out of her with a wet squelch. He’s done with her.

For now.

.

There is wetness dripping down the backs of her legs as she stumbles away in the night with her five portions. Every part of Rey aches and she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to sit down for a week.

She feels utterly degraded. But gripping the portions to her chest as she struggles to make her way through the desert, she suspects she will do it again if Unkar offers her portions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? Please leave a comment if you liked it. If you didn't, well, go read something happy to purge it from your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave feedback, go ahead.
> 
> So my ideas are starting to wane. If you have any ideas for the Hungry Rey series, leave them over at my prompt Tumblr, https://dark-kalika.tumblr.com/


End file.
